wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Featherwings
Appearance FeatherWings are a medium-sized tribe, around the size of SeaWings. Their body color ranges from an indigo color to colbalt blue, the colors of the sky.Their wings are covered in feathers, though sometimes their wingtips stick out of the coating. Most FeatherWings have 20-35 stripes on their stomach and legs, but royal FeatherWings tend to have 40-50. Royal FeatherWings also have spots around their joints, and a feathery crest ;usually with the occasional peacock feather sticking out. FeatherWings are built for flying, as SkyWings are. Their wings are quite large, but not as big as a SkyWing's wings would be. Sometimes the tip of their wing sticks out of the feathers, too. Many FeatherWings have horns that point towards their wings, but elder and royal FeatherWings' horns twist and/or point toward the sky. Beliefs, Traditions, and Government Beliefs FeatherWings believe in the 5 gods listed: * Shichimencho Godess of Harvest, Food, and Hunting * Voltor (Married to Lueduo) God of Starvation, Anger, and Misery * Lueduo (Sister of Wuya) (Married to Voltor) Godess of Insanity, Illness, and Night * Wuya (Brother of Lueduo) God of Sanity, Wellness, and Day * Wielewaal Goddess of Shelter, Harmony, and Happiness Most FeatherWings worship these gods. About 200 years after the Scorching, when Queen Hawkeye was alive, she executed any FeatherWings who didn't believe in these gods. About 20 years later, Queen Hawkeye was assassinated, and the murderous act ended. After this, 3 laws were placed: 1. '''You can not, and will not, kill any FeatherWings if they worship another culture '''2. '''You are able to worship any culture you like, as long as it is not disrespectful to the FeatherWings '''3. '''Do not go genocide on another tribe if they worship another culture '''Traditions FeatherWings are known to gather at the village plaza every time a solar flare happens. Since FeatherWings (often called the opposite of NightWings) believe they are connected to the sun and light, they believe every time they see a solar flare, they are blessed with secret and magical powers. Because of this, when a solar flare is announced, FeatherWings abandon whatever they're doing to go fly during the solar flare. Royal FeatherWings are also known to have the sun "touch" their children. At the young age of 5 months, they bring their children to the highest place they can find. They hold their child up to the sun, and they are "touched" by the sun. Government and Members FeatherWings are pretty normal with their government- queen, queen's council, etc.; but, there's also the Sun Touched. The Sun Touched live up in the palace with the royal family, and they are also treated like royalty. The Sun Touched are said to be able to talk to the sun. ~Royal Family~ Queen Peacock - 'A cocky queen, believes she's too good for jewelry '''Princess Parrot - '''Often called a "disgrace" by her mother, scratched and scarred up '''Princess Phoenix - '''Cocky- just like her mother. Believes everyone is a peasant '''Princess Pheasant - '''A tough princess, hates her servants and thinks she can do everything without assistance '''King Peacock - '''A resilient king; will protect his tribe from any harm ~Council Members~ '''Fireflight - '''A smart and friendly dragon, often found helping around the castle. ''~SkyWing~ 'Cardinal - '''A quick and agile dragon; mysterious, and often found in the library ''~SkyWing/FeatherWing~ 'Spix - '''A quirky dragon with almost no friends, often found in the market ''~FeatherWing~ 'Swallow - '''A humorous dragon, fast and often gets into trouble; found everywhere ''~Featherwing~ 'Cassowary - '''A quiet, humble, and reserved dragon, not involved in any extreme drama in the castle; often found in the library with Cardinal ''~FeatherWing~ Territory, Relationships, and Army FeatherWings live above the LeafWings, in the Claws of Clouds Mountains. The LeafWings and FeatherWings get along very well, but do not have an alliance. FeatherWings also get along with the other surrounding tribes. FeatherWings are a neutral tribe and try to keep to themselves during wars, unless they are provoked. If another tribe attacks, they will defend themselves fiercely with their lives '''Relationships SandWings - FeatherWings are ok about SandWings. They're too far away, so they never really interact with them. ~Neutral~ IceWings - Half of the FeatherWing population have never seen or know about IceWings- they've only hear rumours ~Neutral~ TrickWings - A lot of FeatherWings don't like the idea of TrickWings getting into their heads OR territories. ~Suspicious~ DeathWings - Most FeatherWings only know them because of the fact they wear skulls around. ~''Neutral~'' TempestWings - FeatherWings believe TempestWing sparks could help them in times of war, so they often socialize with TempestWings, unlike the other tribes. ~Friendly~ SkyWings - FeatherWings are OK with SkyWings. They allow them to cross their border and even become part of their tribe. They will ally them in times of need for their powerful fliers. ~Friendly~ SwiftWings - Some FeatherWings like the idea of dragons with telekinetic powers in their army, so some FeatherWings are friendly towards them. ~Friendly/Neutral~ MudWings - FeatherWings are OK with this tribe. ~Neutral~ SeaWings - FeatherWings are OK with this tribe. ~Neutral~ DriftWings'' ''- FeatherWings have never interacted with this tribe. ~N/A~ NightWings - FeatherWings are highly suspicious of the NightWings, but still accept them. NightWings are their ONLY ally. ~Suspicious/Allied~ RainWings - Despite knowing Queen Glory is a powerful RainWing, FeatherWings still think they're pretty lazy. ~Neutral~ LeafWings - FeatherWings are OK with this tribe. They allow them to cross their borders, and many have concidered trading with them. AviWings - FeatherWings think that AviWings are adorable, but try to hide it... ~Friendly~ Army FeatherWings have a pretty serious army. Only the strongest of FeatherWings join, unless they are lacking the soldiers they need. A report on Featherwings by a Skywing Featherwings Today for history class, I am writing a report about the history of the tribe, Featherwings. I will be telling about their History and Beliefs. History The first Featherwings were believed to have emerged from the light of the heavens, though there is no evidence to support this rumor. The first Featherwing, actually, was created by what it seems... nothing. That Featherwing, however, was not alone. 5 other eggs were by it's side. The eggs hatched, and they survived on their own. Eventually, they formed a pack and, eventually, bred. As more and more were born, they formed a tribe and settled in the mountains. Each day they thrived, until the Scorching came through. The Featherwings all hid in caves in the mountains, most of them found and killed by Scavengers. After the Scorching, Featherwings took quite a while to rebuild society. Eventually, after many years, they rebuilt their tribe. Their queen, who at the time was Queen Oriole, built a permanent castle in the mountain range. The royal family continued to grow until they bred Queen Peacock into the world. Beliefs Featherwings believe in their own gods. Most of their names are birds in foreign languages. I have listed 5 of many of their gods and their elements. * Shichimencho Godess of Harvest, Food, and Hunting * Voltor (Married to Lueduo) God of Starvation, Anger, and Misery * Lueduo (Sister of Wuya) (Married to Voltor) Godess of Insanity, Illness, and Night * Wuya (Brother of Lueduo) God of Sanity, Wellness, and Day * Wielewaal Goddess of Shelter, Harmony, and Happiness Category:Fanmade Tribes